Memories, Even Bittersweet Ones, Are Better Than Nothing
by cecld16
Summary: The stranger has no memory of his life, or his name or even what species he is. How will he cope in this new world of humans? Where Angels are little more than pets or slaves? Was he sent to earth for a purpose? Or is his life just one big mistake? After all, the only think he remembers or knows from his previous life is...His meant to be dead.


He felt so lost...

So cold...

Where am I? He wondered.

He was floating somewhere, somewhere where everything was a pure white colour, he felt detached from everything that was happening, like he wasn't really there.

He had felt peaceful at first but that feeling soon went, in its place was a dreadful cold feeling that wouldn't go away.

He tried to think but its like his mind wouldn't work, it felt sluggish and unused.

He somehow knew that he was meant to be labelled something, he was meant to have something called a name? But for the life of him he couldn't remember what that was.

He couldn't even remember what he looked like.

There were a few things he knew but didn't really know, like for example he had a feeling he was supposed to know what he looked like, he was supposed to know what colour his eyes where or how old he was, which he thought, was something to do with how long he'd lived for?

but then again, what even was living?

Was he alive?

Was he dead?

He didn't know.

Somehow being alive or dead was meant to mean something but he didn't know what that meant either.

There were a lot of things he didn't know any more.

He somehow knew he was meant to know these things and it was, what was the word? Oh yes, it was wrong, to not know this.

He wasn't sure why it was wrong but he somehow knew it was.

The cold feeling wouldn't go away. It left him feeling uneasy...and something else...Scared.

And those feelings felt wrong. Like somehow he wasn't used to feeling scared.

The cold feeling only grew and grew inside him. For some reason his fear melted into something that made him feel aggressive and tense, it made him feel angry? Anger was a strange negative feeling, he didn't like it. But if he didn't like it, then why was he feeling it?

A couple of thoughts pressed through him, that didn't seem like his own, like he was thinking it but not really meaning to, he didn't know why he was thinking it, he just was.

_You promised me, you promised me my work was done! Leave me in piece, I died like a hero! Don't take it away from me, please! I gave all I had, I gave my life! What more do you want from me!_

This silent cry in his thoughts was laced with anger, betrayal and a desperate sadness that he couldn't begin to understand, why was he thinking this? Why was he feeling this?

The cold feeling grew even more.

He decided he didn't like the cold feeling, the more it grew, the more angry and sad it made him feel.

Then suddenly pain laced through him. A light surrounded him. It was so painful and it filled him with so much anger and grief, he screamed, not even knowing why and that he suddenly was taken on a more physical form.

He whispered, brokenly, this time through his now physical mouth as before he could not have moved around or spoke out loud, with no real physical form, not really aware of what he was saying or who he was speaking to "_P-please don't...Please...Father"_

But the pain only increased then he felt a painful pull from his back and something filling his very spirit up, something powerful that made him feel he wanted to burst, like he was going to explode any second, it looked like pure light. He started to glow brightly, like a star.

Then ...He suddenly started to...fall? What ever had been holding him up stopped and he just fell. His physical form, feeling like it was weighing him down. He screamed as he fell. Though just as he thought he had been falling forever, he swore he heard something murmur inside his head "**_I'm Sorry..My Son"_**

But before he could give it any thought, he hit something hard, so hard...He felt a sharp pain, searing through his body then...Darkness.


End file.
